Our Friendship
by ChristineChyntia
Summary: This is a side story about the friendship between Armin Mikasa and Eren! Hope you all like it :D


**Our Friendship**

**Once upon a day, there's some kids that always together. It's Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman, and Eren Jager. They are live at Shigashina District in Wall Maria, Eren and Armin was born there but Mikasa is Eren's adoptive sister. They're always play together and complete their blind side. The one is smart, the one is strong and the other is have a big passionate.**

**They joined Scouting Legion at 15 years old. But, The first who joined first is Eren because he's under control of Levi Special Operation Squad. Mikasa and Armin graduated from 104****th**** trainee squad. After that, they aren't closer than before. Because there's a distance between they. Eren is often go with Lance Corporal Levi, Mikasa and Armin is having a hard practice to be new members.**

**Someday, Lance Corporal Levi asked Eren "Eren, this headquarter is very dirty! Help me to clean it all" then Eren have to do that even he don't want to do it "But, heichou..""It's an order""Okay.. I will clean it" Levi then go ahead and Eren searching for the stationery for cleaning. After that, he clean the dining room. At the same time, Mikasa is walking around the Headquarter.**

**Mikasa passed the dining room and see Eren's alone that cleaning task, so she come to him. "Hey eren! What are you doing?""Mikasa, long time no see! I'm cleaning now""Eh.. You're cleaning?" she confused because she knows that Eren doesn't like cleaning "No, it's N order from heichou""Seriously? An order from that mini?""Yeah.." he sighs after that "Okay eren, I will help you then""Arigatou mikasa""Doita Eren!" she smiles to eren and take another broom and cleaning there. They finished that, and planning to cleaning the library so they go to the library.**

**Armin is reading some book at the library, but he don't know that Mikasa and Eren going to cleaning there. In the way to cleaning the library, "Hey Mikasa! It's Armin""Yes! And he's reading some books""Hmm.. Okay! Let's go to him""What's about the task?""We can continue later" Eren pull Mikasa's hand and go to Armin. "Hey Armin!""Eren! Mikasa!""What book do you read, Armin?""Ahh.. It's about the world out from the wall""Hey it's interesting! Let's read it, Mikasa!""We have a cleaning task, Eren""Cleaning? What?**

**Armin is reading some book at the library, but he don't know that Mikasa and Eren going to cleaning there. In the way to cleaning the library, "Hey Mikasa! It's Armin""Yes! And he's reading some books""Hmm.. Okay! Let's go to him""What's about the task?""We can continue later" Eren pull Mikasa's hand and go to Armin. "Hey Armin!""Eren! Mikasa!""What book do you read, Armin?""Ahh.. It's about the world out from the wall""Hey it's interesting! Let's read it, Mikasa!""We have a cleaning task, Eren""Cleaning? What? Eren cleaning?""Yeah.. It's an order""Okay! I will help you all!""Thanks!" armin put the books in the desk and help Eren and Mikasa cleaning.**

**When they're cleaning,"Hey Eren""Hmm?""We are never do a task together before""Ah you're right Armin! The last is when we were a soldier""Yes! But Mikasa isn't there haha" Eren and Armin laughs "It's because I was a elite member!""Yeah we know mikasa" then eren nods "I miss that moment when we were still a child""Yeah.. it's a best memories""Good memories" then they're remembering the past. " I wonder that we aren't in the same branch""I will miss you Armin""What abut me, Eren?""I think no haha" then Eren and Armin laughs again "Huh""Don't angry Mikasa, Eren just kidding right?""Yeah""Hmm I can't imagine it" then they're go to different side of the library and cleaning that.**

**After they done that, "I hope we can work together like that!""It will be fun!""But Mikasa, don't over protected me""If I don't protect you, don't ever you know me""Hhh.. Okay" Eren just smiles abit, then Armin's come "Hey.. Promise me that we will always be a friends!""Okay Armin""Sure Armin!" they huge each other, and they don't know that Levi pass they and see they "Hoy Shitty Brats, Have you already clean that? Why you're do such things like hug?" then Eren just replied "We have already done that, heichou! And they just help me""Soukka.. Good work Eren""Ha'i!" then Levi walks away "Eren?""Just keep it secret""Okay!" they go together.**


End file.
